Teardrops on my Guitar: A Rory and Logan Story
by JessieGirl06
Summary: Based on Taylor Swift song. Logan and Rory have been best friends since Chilton but can Logan telling Rory he's found the perfect girl break her heart or can he save her and what they share. ROGAN Lemons later Chp 8 up
1. Teardrops on my guitar

**A/N: I'm using the song Teardrops on my Guitar as the inspiration for this story. Most characters and plots will remain the same except Rory is a talented guitarist and singer (but doesn't let it show) and Logan went to Chilton for their final year of high school, becoming best friends with Rory, but not Paris, because of his playboy ways. And now, on with the story.**

**DISCLAIMER: Sadly I do not own Teardrops on my guitar nor Gilmore girls, but I like to play around and this is what my messed up head comes up with.**

**Rory POV.**

"Hey Ace, you coming to the pub tonight?" Logan called chasing behind me as I entered the Yale Daily News Office. I sighed I had three articles to finish writing and a paper to finish by the weekend so I could go to the Yale Harvard game again this year with my grandparents. "Logan, you know I don't have time, I have too much to do, and I always end up dragging your drunk ass back to your dorm because Colin and Finn magically disappear when I need help getting you back." I sat at my desk shuffling papers not even bothering to look up because I knew he had the puppy dog eyes. Nobody could resist his puppy dog eyes not even his one of his best friends, you would think I would be used to them by now but no, his eyes still made me weak at the knees.

"But Ace, you need to get out have some fun, and I won't get to tell you about the girl if you don't come tonight." That's when I looked up, Logan was the biggest playboy on campus and he didn't talk to me about girls, this got my attention. Knowing I was going to regret asking, but the reporter in me had to know, "what girl?" He chuckled to himself before answering. "The girl for me, but I won't tell you about her unless you come to the pub tonight." My heart broke in two. The guy I was un deniably in love with, was in love with someone else, but I wanted to know what made her so special. "I'll meet you there at 8, but im only there for an hour or two at the most." He had his trademark smirk on his face, and said "see you tonight Ace" as he turned and walked out the door of the YDN office.

I got what I wanted off my desk and basically ran back to my dorm, and I don't run. I felt on the verge of tears. For the past two years I have watched Logan go out with girls and sleep with them and never give them a second thought, I could handle that because I knew he didn't love them, but this, this broke my heart. I flopped down on my bed and cried. When finally my tears stopped I decided to get ready before picking up my guitar. My guitar was my outlet when I was felling angry or happy or sad, so now was the perfect time to pull it out. I loved to sing, to my shower head, I couldn't sing in front of people, and the only people that have heard me sing are my mum, Paris and Logan. Logan keeps trying to get me to sing in front of a group of people but I don't have the confidence now. I grab a pen and my lyrics book and I start writing a song. It just flows through me. I write the chorus first.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_He's the song in the I keep sing don't know why I do_

I keep playing the guitar until I hear a knock on the door, its only 6.30 so I wonder who it is. I hear Paris yell, so im guessing the door is for me, I make sure I'm okay before I leave m room. Standing in the common room with a grin on his face is Logan. I fake a smile, and he pulls me into a hug. "Hey Ace, I thought you might be hungry so I thought I would drag you away from your books because as you have told me a billion times before, a Gilmore girls gotta eat!" he looks me over and can tell something is wrong. His face lights up, "I almost forgot" he chuckles and waves a coffee under my nose. He knows I can't resist coffee. "OK Logan, but only because I wasn't studying." He tilts his head at me like I'm insane, and cranes his neck to see my guitar and book on my bed. "Ace are you holding out on me writing a new song and not telling me", as heads towards my room. I start to panic, what if he reads my lyrics. I manage to sidetrack him by mentioning to him how hungry I am. He puts his arm around me as we walk out the door. "Rory, you can only distract me for so long, I will heat you play that song." He chuckles and my eyes widen. I try and think of something to distract him, and as much as I knew it would hurt me to hear him talk about her I knew it was the only way to distract him. "So, are you going to tell me who this elusive girl that has captured the heart of Yale's biggest playboy is?" He smiled, and whispered in my ear "All in good time Ace." I rolled my eyes at him and pulled a face. "OK Ace, if you must know I will make you a deal, I will give you clues and you have to guess by the Yale Harvard game, so you can show me your fantastic investigative reporting skills." He chuckled and I rolled my eyes again, I shook his hand as we walked thru the doors of the pub, "You've got yourself a deal."

"Ok Ace your first clue, she is quick witted and one of the only people that can keep up with me and put me in my place." I looked at him. He grinned and took a swig of beer. "That doesn't help, that could be anyone. Is it Finn?" I laugh. He almost loses his beer. "What's Finn?" Finn slurs from the next table over whilst trying to chat up a redhead. Logan chokes out "nothing Finn, don't worry" "Ace, apart from the fact that she is in fact female, it's not Finn. I believe you should do a shot for an incorrect guess." I look at him in disbelief. What is he talking about? "Logan that was not part of the deal." He bursts out laughing. I glare at him. "That's not funny Logan!"

"OK OK Ace settle down, your second clue, is she is incredibly smart, and challenges my mind." A confused look passes my face. "Aren't these clues meant to help me try and figure out who this girl is? They aren't really helping." Logan looks hurt. "Sorry Logan but you need to elaborate." He crossed his arms across his chest and pouts like a five yr old. "Im sorry Logan, keep going, tell me why you fell for her." He sits up a bit and starts fidgeting, he must really like her to be nervous. "Where do I start? She is beautiful, funny, talented, smart, quick and has these big eyes that I get lost in every time I look at her." My mouth drops open. "WOW Logan, you really like her don't you?" He looks at me sheepishly. "Yeah, I think I finally have fund her and I am going to get it right, I'm not going to mess this up, I don't want to hurt." I feel the tears and the rest of lyrics come to me so, I get up and say "Logan, I have to go, I will see you at the Game." I walk out of the bar before he can see my tears.

**Logan POV**

What just happened? Did I say something wrong? Rory and I have been best friends since I stopped being an ass to her when I started at Chilton. That was two years ago, and I don't know when along the track I had fallen for her. But I only realised because I didn't feel right with all of the girls I have dated, Rory stole my heart and I didn't even know. Rory has 8 different smiles, when shes thinks someone's an idiot, when talking about her mum, when she talks about stars hollow or coffee, when she is at a society function because of her grandparents, when she solves a problem or gets a question right, when she is daydreaming, when she has something up her sleeve and one she is hiding her emotions. And when she smiled at me in her dorm, something wasn't right, the smile didn't reach her eyes. She looked sad. I would have to wait and find out what was wrong because if I went now I would end up fighting with Paris as always, so I joined Finn, Colin and Steph for another beer and hoped that she would figure I was talking about her.

**A/N2: if you find flaws in my story there's no need to tell me in my review, unless you want to be a beta reader because my grammar is not fantastic. However if you want to leave a suggestion, that would be appreciated!!!**

**I'm considering a lemon in a later chapter… yes, no maybe, I don't know!**


	2. And the rain falls

**Chap 2: And the rain falls**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed my story, the response has been phenomenal! I only had it up a day and it got so many reviews. Sorry about the dialogue in the last chapter, my mates say I can talk just as fast as the Gilmore girls, and can be very confusing. I will try and improve on that this chapter. Spent the day shopping in Melbourne, and got inspiration on the train home with my friends. I won't be able to update everyday but after the warm and fuzzy result I want to update, so my gift to you, the second chapter.**

**Rory POV **

I flopped down on my bed, the tears freely flowing as I secretly wished Logan had followed me and told me it was all a joke, that this perfect girl was all made up and it was me who he loved. However after 30 minutes I realised he wasn't coming. I had found the note Paris had left by the fridge saying she was staying at Doyle's, so I had the apartment to myself to wallow, when I really needed someone. I picked up my guitar, and start to write again.

_He _**(Cause I can't use Drew!)**_ looks at me,_

_I fake a smile so he won't see_

_That I want and I needing,_

_Everything we should be._

_I bet she's beautiful,_

_That girl he talks about,_

_And she's got everything_

_I have to live with out._

I keep playing the guitar to try and get the chords exactly right, I'm nothing if not a perfectionist, a fatal flaw in my mother's eyes but she's the one who taught it to me. I stop playing when my phone beeps. It's a message from Logan.

Hey Ace, do you need a ride to the Yale Harvard Game?

We could go out for breakfast first, maybe? See ya round!

I didn't know how to respond, i threw my phone acros the room, thankfully it doesn't break. I wonder how I could handle seeing him everywhere, at the pub, in the YDN office, around campus, with this mystery girl. I had to decide what to do. It would be helpful if I could think clearly, but then the second verse came to me.

_He talks to me,_

_I laugh cause it's just so funny_

_That I can't even see_

_Anyone one when he's with me_

_He says he so in love,_

_He finally got it right. _

_I wonder if he knows_

_Hes all I think about at night._

I put my guitar, and pen down and curl up under the covers, awaiting the sun to rise and hopefully hide from Logan, even if it broke my heart, because the alternative hurt even more. I was having a fantastic dream, until I hear a loud knock and a rather loud drunk Australian at my door. Why me, I thought as I curled underneath the covers, I just want to be alone.

"Oh Reporter Girl, I know you're home, come out come out where ever you are." Finn slurred as I heard him stumble and a collective laugh behind him. I rush to the door to see if I can get him to keep it down.

"Finn" I hiss as I open the door. "People are trying to sleep, keep it down!" He waltzes in to my room as he usually would but much less gracefully as I try to shut the door, ugh, this was not going to be easy I thought.

Finn contemplated before speaking "Well love, we seem to have a bit of a problem, and we thought" Finn points to himself and Collin, "that you might me able to help clear it up."

"Finn I don't even know which problem you are referring to, drinking, the lack of sex life or something I don't even want to know about. You may have to expand as to which problem you are referring to." I hoped to confuse so he could leave me alone and maybe I might get some sleep tonight.

"You see love, the problem is Logan." I eyed him warily. He continued, ignoring my reaction. "I'm sure you have heard he has fallen in love with this perfect girl, and we don't know who she is. He won't tell us." He gestured to himself and Colin again, like I didn't know who us was. "And we thought he would have had to told you because he tells you everything."

"Well, not everything" I mumbled under my breath. He just looked at me expectantly. "He gave me clues to as to who she is, but he didn't tell me who she is."

Finn looked dumbstruck for a second, before he shook his head. "Well love, when I am in a better frame of mind." I coughed, he glanced at me before heading for the door. "I want you to tell me these clues" he looked back at me before shutting the door.

I got back into bed and glanced at the clock, 12:36. Of course it was that late already, but when I tried to fall asleep again, all I could think of was those stupid clues. Beautiful, funny, talented, quick, smart, and he gets lost in her eyes. I wonder he gets lost in his eyes like I do. At that thought, I slowly drifted to sleep.

**A/N2: I still haven't got a beta yet but will soon, I just thought you guys deserved an update, I tried to make it easier to read, next chapter also has little Rogan, only because it helps my story progress, all will work out in the end. Let me know what you think!**

**P.S sorry about the bad grammar/spelling, it will improve.**

**You're favourite Aussie, (after Finn of course)  
**

**Jess**


	3. When the rain falls

**Chap 3: When the rain falls**

**A/N: This chapter is going to be Chap 2 from Logan's POV and extended, may switch but has little interaction between the two. Sad, I know but we must have them go through at least one awkward stage. Lol. Special Thanks to Finnizahotty08 for accepting the gruelling job of being my beta, and thanks to gilmoreluver2007 for the offer! Keep the reviews coming, they are like music to my ears, which in turn is inspiration. Thanks to everyone who has already reviewed. I try and reply to most if not all reviews. I had a great anonymous review that I would like to say thanks for, so if you continue to read this story and my characters start to stray from being everyday normal people let me know! Feel free to suggest plot turns, I already have some ideas in my head, but I am open to suggestions. And so after this extraordinarily long A/N I present to you the third chapter.**

**Logan POV**

Something was wrong with my Ace. Wait, MY Ace? I haven't told her I love her and she's already mine!?! Okay Huntzberger slow it down a bit. When did you ever get this worked up about a girl? Maybe I should go after her, will that ruin everything? I had already sent her a message to see if she wanted a ride to the game this weekend, but she hasn't replied. I decided to give her time then go see her. That's when I felt a hard poke into my side, I turned. "What" I say angrily.

Finn puts his hands up in mock surrender before bursting out laughing. I glare at him, now was not the best time to mess with me. When he saw my face he straightened up and looked at me questioningly.

"Logan, what's going on mate? You have girls throwing themselves at your feet, you're not drunk yet and Reporter Girl has disappeared."

I rubbed my eyes and sighed, this was not going to be easy. "Finn, I'm in love, I'm distracted and I don't know why Ace left. She just ran out about half an hour ago."

Finn eyed me suspiciously. I could see the wheels turning in his mind as he processed what I was saying. "So Huntz, who is this lucky girl? And why isn't she here?

I took a swig of my beer before responding. "She doesn't know yet, and I'm not telling you guys until she knows." I finished my beer and stood up. "I'm going back to the Dorm, See you guys later." And with that I left the bar.

**Finn POV **** (Cause I can)**

Huntzberger just dropped the L word on us and walks out of the pub. I have never heard him use the L word in this context unless referring to Honour, but I don't think he meant her, and I knew if anyone knew who it was it would be Reporter Girl. So Colin I left the pub early, for us, and headed over to Reporter Girl's we finally get there after stumbling across campus, I knock on the door. No response. I know she is in there because her car is in the parking lot. "Oh Reporter Girl, I know you are home, come out come out where ever you are." I hoped she has more of an idea than I do because this may not be good for Huntz. She opens the door and I barge in not taking notice of what she is saying.

I start by explaining that we have a problem, and her quick wit gets the better of me. Something has her upset if she digs at my love of almost all alcohol. So I continue to mention Logan and his perfect girl. She smiles at me but it doesn't seem right. I ask her if she knows who it is. She mumbles under her breath before answering me.

"He gave me clues to as to who she is, but he didn't tell me who she is." She says, her voice saddened some how, but my mind is too drunk to process what is being said so I stand up and walk out after telling her I want to here about the clues later. After I close the door behind Colin and I head towards our dorm.

Logan was watching a movie when we got back, I didn't even take notice of what it was, I just him over the back of the head.

"Finn, what was that for?" he yelped as he rubbed the back of his head.

"For tormenting poor Rory with these stupid clues, and not even telling us the clues." Col and I stand in front of him and cross our arms. "Um guys, I didn't tell you because I thought you wouldn't be able to guess, or if you did you would tell her before I did, and what do you mean tormenting Rory?"

I shook my head at him in disbelief, could he really be that thick and blind? I guess he could. I sit down beside him and patted his shoulder, "Mate, Rory and you are best friends, and don't you think you could trust her with this information? She deserves to know. I think you not telling her hurt her, a lot." I wasn't going to tell him that I had figured out that reporter girl had it for him bad. He could figure that for himself. I may be drunk but it's how I usually function.

He rests his head in his hands and sighs, "I guess I thought she might have liked to put her skills to work, I never wanted to hurt her." I saw the anguish in his eyes.

"I know mate but you need to fix this mess or help her figure it out, soon." And with that I went to the kitchen got a bottle of beer from the fridge and went to bed.

**Logan POV**

I never meant to hurt her. I love her, and now she thinks I don't trust her, I have to make it up to her. Now all I need is a plan. That's when it came to me. All I have to do is make a couple of calls. Then my phone beeped that I had a new a message.

**Rory POV**

I awoke to a knock on the door. Last night after Finn left I decided I would avoid Logan until the Yale Harvard game, when he would tell me who this girl who is. I replied to Logan's message, thought if he told me early that morning I could practice a smile for my grandparents. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and opened the door to find a cheerful delivery guy holding a bunch of my favourite flowers, roses and a large cup of what I hoped to be coffee. "I have a delivery for a miss Gilmore." He had this big cheesy grin. He was way to cheery for this time in the morning, I took the flowers and coffee. I turned to the delivery guy. "Thanks… Marty. Do you know who these are from?" I yawned. He just shook his head, laughed and pointed to a card. I thanked him again, and closed the door. I grabbed the card and ripped it open. It read,

Ace, if your up to the challenge I have your next clue for you if you up to the challenge. Your next clue is at the coffee stand. I'm not going sugar coat the clues for you. Happy hunting. I will send a new clue tomorrow. Logan

He knew just how to press my buttons. So I had a quick shower and rushed to get ready.

When I got to the coffee cart I wonder where he could have put the clue. I remembered something he put in the note… sugar coat. I head to the sugar and find the piece of paper sticking out of the sugar sticks. I grabbed it and it was a picture, which on closer inspection turned out to be the guitar I have been wanting since last Christmas. But what could this mean? Maybe he got it for me for my birthday, next week. I put the picture in my pocket, got another coffee and headed back to my dorm to mull things over. Maybe she was musically talented, he said she was talented, probably a better player than I am.  
Lorelai Leigh Gilmore the Third, get a hold of yourself, look at what this high society boy is doing to you. What would your mother say? She'd ask if he was cute, and if I like him. Will cute doesn't apply to Logan and I love him. Yet I'm running around like a clueless bimbo, for what? To find out he doesn't love me? Logan Huntzberger, you are messing with the wrong girl.

**A/N2: And that is chapter 3. Do you think Rory will figure it out in time? I don't know how long it will take me to update, but it should be by the end of next week. I know Rory should have confidence, but I find even the bravest girls tend to be shy around the men they love. Feel the love, Peace out and keep reading :) I know it's not long, but i ran out of ideas, and wanted to update soon.**

**The Aussie, **

**Jess**

**P.S: I got writers block big time when it came to Logan's plan… let me know what ya think.**


	4. Cat and Mouse

**Chap 4: Cat and Mouse**

**A/N: I was going to put the Yale Harvard Game in this chapter but I'm thinking that it will be in the next couple of chapters. This chapter is going to be the two of them dealing with feelings and the entertainment of their friends watching their cat and mouse game. And without further ado, the fourth chapter.**

**Rory POV**

It was two days before the Yale Harvard game, and three since I got Logan's clue from the coffee cart. And no matter how annoyed I was at him for making me act this way, I had to keep going. The other clues are a Chilton scarf, and a piece of paper with the letter 'I' written in a bright blue. I am really confused and hoping today's clue will be helpful. The note arrived today with a box of my favourite chocolates and another cup of coffee, at least he was feeding my addiction. Today's note read:

"Ace, today's clue can be found in a place Finn, Colin and I first made you red, and a favourite sleeping place of mine when I am forced to go. Good luck.  
Logan."

This was the most confusing so far. Where had the guys made me blush? Everywhere. They were constantly embarrassing me. Like that time in the classroom. Wait that was the first time I remember them embarrassing me. So I head for the classroom.

Thankfully it was unlocked and empty. If I were a clue where would I be? I checked the teacher's desk, the floor where they made the scene, and then I found it. Tucked into the seat I was sitting in that day. It was in an envelope and was heavier than normal. I opened it to find a beautiful silver chain with a heart-shaped locket. I opened it to find 'Kind heart' inscribed on the inside. I look around, to see that no one is there and then I put the necklace on.

I had been successfully avoiding Logan, only seeing him in passing, and not talking to him except for a hello. I felt bad seeing the look on his face but I'm trying to save my heart from breaking. Leaving the classroom I see Logan in the courtyard through the window and inspiration for my song hits. I go the long way back to my room.

Pulling my guitar to me I play the chords again, and sing the next verse:

_He walks by me,_

_Can he tell I can't breathe?_

_And there he goes_

_So perfectly_

_The kind of flawless_

_I wish I could be._

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_He's the song in the car, I keep singing don't know why I do_

_So I drive home alone_

_As I turn out the light_

_I'll put his picture down_

_And maybe get some sleep tonight_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart_

_He's the song in the car_

_He's the time taken up_

_But there's never enough_

_And he's all I need to fall into…_

_He looks at me_

_I fake I smile so he won't see_

I rest my head back on my pillows and sighed. It feels like a weight has been lifted off of my shoulders. I mean the hurt and pain is still there but to let out feels good. Maybe I could catch up with Logan, I miss him, heartbreak or not he is my best friend. I curl up and doze off before I hear a banging at my bedroom door and an irate Paris on the other side.

"Paris, go away, I need sleep." I mumble throwing my favourite pillow at the door. Drat! Now I have to get up and get it. I get up and open the door to come to face to face with Paris holding my box of chocolates. She looks at me expecting a response. I sigh "Paris they are from Logan, they are nothing, have some if you want, I'm going back to sleep." I try to close my door but she barges through before I can. What is it with people barging through doors when I want sleep?

"Rory, these are your favourite chocolates and you expect me to believe they are from Logan? Yeah right, I doubt he has ever bought flowers for a girl, let alone chocolate, unless he wants to get in her pants."

Paris never really liked Logan and couldn't stand his was one of my best friends. I think it's because he uses his name rather than hard work to get places.

"He also gave me roses, and I don't know why, so don't ask or get mad at me. He is the one who bought them, ask him."

At that moment my phone rings, I check the Caller ID and it's Logan. I shoo Paris out of my room and sit back on my bed.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ace, you have been MIA for a few days now, I'm beginning to miss your smiles."

"Hey Logan, smiles? What are you talking about?" I had forgotten how mad I was when I heard his voice.

"Don't worry Ace I was calling to check if you still wanted a ride in my car to the game on Saturday, because then we can catch up." I can hear the smirk in his voice.

"Sure Logan." I was going to regret saying this. "Then I can guess who the mystery girl is. Are there anymore clues?"

Logan laughs. "I'm running out of ideas for clues. Do you want to catch up for coffee? And talk about anything but that? Like the weather and why you have been MIA for the past few days."

"I can't Logan, as much as I would love to yell at you for making me run around like a weirdo, I still have a lot to do. I just finished writing a song, I'm about to put it on to a CD. And I still have to write some articles for the YDN. Raincheck?" I hoped he wouldn't question me too much right now.

"Okay Ace, bring the CD with you, I want to hear your new song, I bet it's amazing. I have to go, will talk to you later. Bye Ace." And he hung up. I didn't even get a chance to talk my way out of it not that it would have been able to, that boy was almost as stubborn as my grandmother, and always got his way. Oh well.

**Logan POV**

I hung up quickly so she couldn't try and talk her way out of it. She is a lot like her mother in that respect. Lorelai was a great mother to Rory, and I'm jealous of her childhood, in a great little town, with a mother who shows she cares and great friends.

I send a message to Ace asking her she could put a heap of her other songs on the CD.

She replies that she will. I can't wait for Saturday. I hope she doesn't hate me for this, she sounds like she is really mad at me. I hope it goes ok. I have one more clue but it will be given to her right before I tell her, that I love her.

I drop the ring I had been fiddling with, so I pick it up and slide it back on my thumb. My ring, I have had it since junior year. I wear it everywhere. I designed it myself, I almost lost it once and Rory had to help me turn my room upside down trying to find it. She found it under my bed. I still don't know how it got there. I continue to fiddle with my ring as I daydream off all the positive ways Saturday could end.

**Rory POV ****(the night before the game)**

I put the final touches on my new song, and I'm finally happy with it. I put some of Logan's favourites on the CD as well as some other new ones. I look over to the clock and it tells me it's just before midnight and that I should be in bed sleeping so I will have time to get ready for breakfast with Logan. I lie back, and think of all the possibilities of tomorrow, all the heartbreak. But instead I fall asleep dreaming about Logan telling me this perfect girl doesn't exist, that it was all a cruel joke and that he loves me.

**A/N2: And so ends Chapter 4. What did you think? I really hope I don't end up stuffing it up, like I do when I attempt to write a song. It always sounds so cheesy. The next chapter will have a very high cheese factor, but it's the one I have been waiting to write since starting this story.**

**In regards to the ring, I wear a ring that was given to me by a very close friend, and its use will become clear in the next chapter.**

**I hope you guys like the story so far. Keep reading. Next chap will be up soon, I have been waiting to write it!**

**I was thinking of having a comp, to see if anyone could guess Logan's last clue befor he tells her. Winner's prize will be to give me a name for Finn's date, for later in the story. If no one gets it i will just make her up, but either way her nationality will be Australian, you just get to give her a name and a personality... (bimbo, tomboy, girly girl, bookworm, ect.)**

**Thanks for reading!  
**

**The Aussie,**

**Jess **


	5. The Final Clue lead up

**Chap 5: The final clue**

**A/N: I'm going to end this chapter right as Rory finds the last clue. So it may be short but I will try to get it as long as possible. Thanks to those who review, they are what keeps writing, even the negative ones. Thanks for the suggestions. I really like some of them. I am really stubborn and I have an idea in my head of where this is going to go but I might try and incorporate them into the story. The chapter with Rory's reaction will b about a week after this one is posted. I want to keep the "competition" going, that is if people will have a guess.**

**Keep reviewing, they are my brand of heroin… yes I know a really bad twilight reference but I couldn't help it… And so the next Chapter.**

**Rory POV**

I was having a fantastic dream about Logan and I on a beach, we were so happy before I woke up. Who calls someone at 5am? I answer the phone not quite awake yet.

"Hey Ace, I didn't know what time you would be ready, and I wanted to go early so I could talk to you. So I called to see what time you will be ready."

I didn't answer, I just rolled over and got up. I stretched and yawned.

"Ace are you there?"

"Sorry Logan, I really tired, wait until I get some coffee in me. Do you want to come over now and wait for me while I get ready or pick me up later?"

"Is it alright if I come over? The boys are still sleeping and there is nothing to do here."

"Yeah sure Logan, Paris is at Doyle's and you could switch the TV on or something. I will leave the door unlocked, so you can get in. I will head for the shower. And Logan, if you are really are my best friend, you will bring coffee."

"Already on it Ace. See ya soon."

I hung up and ran to get my clothes and went to the shower. I had finished in the shower when I realised I had grabbed the wrong pair of pants so I decided to make a dash from the bathroom to my room, cause no one else is here. If Doyle was here it would be awkward but he's not so just wearing my underwear and a t shirt I open the bathroom door and walk across the common room to my room. I had reached the door when I heard "Ace?"

Oh shit. Logan was here already, I forgot he was coming now. I ran into my room and pulled my jeans on.

**Logan POV**

I had called Rory earlier this morning so we could leave early. I had the last clue on the backseat of my car. When she said she would be in the shower I groaned. I had no time to think about her in the shower. She always put my mind in the gutter when she said the most innocent things. I shook the image out of my mind and put the coffee down on the coffee table in the common room of her dorm. I turn around as I heard the bathroom door open. My jaw hits the ground. She is running to her room. When I finally get my voice I call out to her. She looks so embarrassed. I groan again as she slams the door. Think unsexy things. Apples, oranges, Mitchum, Newspaper, Rory… damn… I had settled down by the time she came back into the room. I grinned at her. She blushes, I love that blush…

Focus Logan, you are here for a reason.

"Hey ace, I have coffee. I wouldn't be your friend if I woke you up and didn't bring coffee. Two large strong black coffees." I waved them under her nose, she breathed in the aroma. She is so beautiful… FOCUS!

"Thanks Logan, Logan, any body home?"

"Yeah sorry Ace just thinking how much I want to hear that CD. Do you mind if we go now. We have to make a little stop."

"Sure Logan let me just grab my bag and the CD." She ran around grabbed her bag, the CD and a rather book.

"Ace you do know that we are going to a football match, don't you?"

"Exactly Logan, it's me. And football. I need entertainment."

"For some reason I don think you will need it but ok, let's go Ror."

"What are you a tiger, my name is Rory. Ro-ry. Not Ror." She smirked it at me.

"Fine, let's go Rory. Do you have the CD?" She handed it to me. I opened the car door for then raced around to the drivers seat.

"Always the gentleman Logan" She giggled.

I put the CD in. "Is the first track the new song?"

"The newest one. The one you have been bugging me about." She glared at me.

"Sorry Ace, you usually let me listen. Who is about?" I asked as the first bars started to play. She just shrugged ate me I listened to the words.

_He looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see_

_That I want, and I'm needing everything that we should be_

_I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about_

_And she's got everything that I have to live with out_

I turn and sneak a glance at her. She is staring out the window, and her hands are fidgeting.

_He talks to me, I laugh coz it's just so funny_

_That I cant even see anyone when he's with me_

_He says he's so in love, he finally got it right_

_I wonder if he even knows, he's all I think about at night._

_He's the reason for the tear drops on my guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do._

I pause the song and look at Ace. She just smiles at me. "Ace, who is this song about? Did they hurt you?" She just shakes her head and presses the play button.

_He walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe_

_And there he goes, so perfectly_

_the kind of flawless I wish I could be_

_she better hold him tight, give him all her love_

_look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

_So I drive home alone as I turnout the light_

_I put his picture down, and maybe get some sleep tonight_

_He's the reason for the tear drops on my guitar_

_The only one with enough of me to break my heart_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do _

_He's the time taken up, but there's never enough_

_And he's all that I need to fall into…_

_He looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see. _

By now we have arrived at the place where I intend to tell my ace that I love her. That song is heartbreaking. My Ace is heartbroken and I am the one to blame. I gram the box with her clue inside off of the back seat and we walk over to the park bench. This is where we first met.

"Ace I think it's only fair that after you shared that song with me that I share my secret with you. But I have one last clue and it is inside this box."

**Rory POV**

He hands me a fat box slightly smaller than an A4 piece of paper. It's heavy. All of a sudden I'm really nervous. He finds out im in love with him, and I get to find out which other girl he is in love with. I undo the ribbon and lift the lid to find …

**A/N2: Sorry guys but I'm mean and I want you to guess. Next chapter will be up in about a week. Sorry about the delay but im finally going back to work after the holidays… so I'm not going to have as much free time. I will update soon. Any guesses. Hope you like it so far. **

**Rating will change to M for language and the high chance of a lemon later.**

**Peace out, Keep reading.**

**The Aussie,**

**Jess**


	6. The Game

**Chap 6: The Game**

**A/N: Okay guys this is the much anticipated 6****th**** chapter that holds the future of Rory and Logan. Thanks to MissMirandaCullen for the idea of a dress, and uvbeengilmored for the anonymous review suggesting the idea of the card, and cowgirl8016 for the idea of Logan being blunt. But no one guessed my idea. I guess I'm bad at hinting and for that I apologise! I still need ideas for Finn's date, so if you have an idea of whom she should be or her personality feel free to let me know. And so, what you have all been waiting for, Chapter 6!**

**Last Time:** **Rory POV**

_He hands me a fat box slightly smaller than an A4 piece of paper. All of a sudden I'm really nervous. He finds out im in love with him, and I get to find out which other girl he is in love with. I undo the ribbon and lift the lid to find …_a playing card in the back of what looks like a photo frame. I pick up the card and look at its front. It's an Ace of hearts. I raise an eyebrow at Logan. "So, you met her in Vegas?" I laugh.

"Ace, you know you really should to a comedy show, you are so funny!" He smirks at me and that's when the tears start to fall. I look down so he can't see them. I take the big thing out of the box and turn it over. I gasp. It's a mirror. The tears start to fall heavier and my knees go weak and I start to fall but next thing I know two strong arms are wrapped around me, holding me close.

I continue to cry and sob, possibly ruining his shirt but I didn't care, I needed to get this out. He starts whispering in my ear, as I start to calm down.

"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore the third, you are the most beautiful, amazing, sweet, breath-taking girl I know, and I love you."

I look up at him, the tears still running down my face. He looks concerned and for the first time I see the love and sincerity in his eyes that I didn't believe existed. He used his thumb to wipe the tears away and pressed his fore head to mine, our noses just touching. Looking deep in to my eyes he places a chaste kiss on my lips. He says "I" *kiss* "love" *kiss* "you."

"Logan, I…" my voice cracks and his fingers graze my face."

"Rory, you don't have to say anything, I know after what happened with Dean, and Jess that those three words are hard to say. I just wanted you to know how I feel. And if you want to take things slow, I couldn't be happier, because you are giving me a huge chance."

I crashed my lips to his in a kiss, he pulled me on to his lap, sitting in the car. I moaned when I felt his tongue on my lip, wanting to deepen the kiss. I allow it and take control. We break apart only because it becomes difficult to breathe.

"Logan, I want you. Now!" I moan and press my lips back to his. I don't know what has come over me. I just need him.

"Ace, I want you too. But…" I pout at him. "Rory I think our first time should be perfect. I don't want it to be the backseat of my car."

"Okay, but I want to kiss you again." And I pressed my lips back to his. This kiss was deep like before but was sweeter. He pulls away and chuckles.

"If we don't move we won't make it to the game. Let's go"

"Fine, but I would have been just as happy sitting there." I pause before smiling him. "We could always make out behind the bleachers" I say and he groans.

I got back in the car and we fell back into silence as we continued on the game listening to my CD.

**Logan POV**

As we driving I remembered my plans for tonight. I just had to be careful how I got her to say yes. I hope her grandparents didn't have anything planned for her.

"Rory, Will you come to dinner tonight with me?" I hoped and prayed she would say yes.

"Sure Logan, I just have to check in with my grandparents and make sure they don't have anything planned."

Rory was coming out to dinner with me. I was doing a little happy dance inside my head.

"Logan, why are you dancing? You are meant to be driving." Rory said interrupting my thoughts. Looks like it wasn't just on the inside.

"Sorry Ace, won't happen again" this was mainly because it was getting difficult to cover how hard I still was from our make out session. I was hoping she hadn't noticed.

"Rory, your dress to wear tonight will be waiting for you when you arrive back at your dorm. I will pick you up at 7.00. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, why can't I pick out my own clothes?" She does that little pout that I can't say no to and I almost slip and tell her the plan. Almost.

"Because it's a special dress, and I said so." smirking at her.

"Fine" she huffed and crossed her arms.

The rest of the car ride was mainly silent except for her songs. My new favourite song  
was another one of her new songs called 'You Belong with me'

When she got closer to the game I grabbed her hand. I felt her lightly squeeze mine so I turn and look at her. She smiles at me and blushes when I smile back. She is too cute.

"Logan, I want to people about us, but can we not tell my grandparents?"

"Of course Ace. Can I ask why you don't want to tell them?"

"As soon as they hear, they will be planning our wedding. And as much as you and I would love that, I don't know if I can handle that yet."

**After the game:**

"Ace I will pick you up tonight at 7. Sound good?"

"Sure Logan, can you tell me where we will be going? I need to pick an outfit."

"I can't Rory, it's a surprise. And you look cute in anything." I smirk. "Steph will be round at 5 with your dress to help you get ready. See you soon."

**Rory POV**

And then he was gone. I mean Steph had been my friend since I had joined the Life and Death Brigade. She was a great friend to have at the society functions, but she liked clothes and make up a little too much. Particularly when it came to me and dates. Oh Logan would pay for this.

When 5 o'clock came around there was a knock on my door, a rather urgent one at that. I opened the door to find Steph with a large case in one hand, a garment bag in the other and an evil glint in her eye.

"Rory, I'm so happy for you! I'm glad one of you got off your butts and did something."

"What?!?"

"Almost anyone could see you guys wanted each other. Finn saw it. He pointed it out to me."

"Okay moving on, whats in the box?"

"Just some toys to have a play around with. First of all let's make sure this dress still fits."

"Still?" She opened the garment bag and I gasped when she showed me. It was the dress I wore when Logan invited me to join the Life and Death Brigade. He had kept it. A tear ran down my cheek.

"I can't believe he kept it. Let me go put it on." With that I grabbed it from Steph and put the dress on yelling out to Steph when I needed help with the back.

"Perfect." She mutters as she walks over to her large case. "Now all we need to do is your hair and make up. And so… where is it?" She mutters under her breath trying to find some contraption to torture me with. She pulls out a curling iron. I back away slowly. There is no way she is coming near with me with that thing. She plugs it in, in the bathroom and calls out to me to come sit while she finds the make up. After an hour of pure torment Steph packs up her case and is ready to go.

"Good luck Rory I hope it all goes well."

Thanks Steph, he will be here soon. I'm so nervous."

"You will be fine, and I need to get out of here. Good luck." She calls over her shoulder as she walks out the door. Logan is due in 5 minutes and I don't know what to do. I start to pace when there is a knock at the door.

**A/N2: Please don't hate me for being so slow. I had the idea in my head, but when it came to writing it, it just didn't seem right. And then it was too short. Sorry guys. I hope you keep reading because the first date will be next chapter and telling everyone a couple after that. Thanks guys! Keep reading**

**The Aussie**

**Jess **

**P.S: Sorry it took me so long. With organising uni and work starting again I don't have as much time but I will start and post the next chap soon (The Date)**


	7. The Date Rory POV

**Chap7: The Date Rory POV**

**A/N: I am going to write the date from Logan's POV as well because I believe it will be interesting to see. I am using scenes from the TV show so don't hold it against me.**

**I am SO SORRY about not updating soon but with getting organised for uni, my birthday and then losing both my great grandparents its been really chaotic. I fell really bad. "Bad Jess" *Slaps Hand*… Ow I hit my ring… I cant win! Sorry to my beta for not sending this to you first but I just needed to post it cos I finally got over my writers block. **

**This Chapter is dedicated to my best friend because I can and she deserves it.**

**And so on with the story…**

**Last Time:**

"_Good luck Rory I hope it all goes well."_

_Thanks Steph, he will be here soon. I'm so nervous."_

"_You will be fine, and I need to get out of here. Good luck." She calls over her shoulder as she walks out the door. Logan is due in 5 minutes and I don't know what to do. I start to pace when there is a knock at the door._

**Rory POV: **

I open the door and my breath hitches. Logan is standing there in a tux with a tail and bow tie, and my doesn't he look gorgeous. He looks nervous as his eyes lock with mine.

"Ace" He pauses as his eyes sweep over my dress. "Wow. I thought that dress looked good the first time, you look beautiful." His eyes lock with mine again, as he raises his hand to my cheek and sweeps a stray piece of hair behind my ear. It feels so good that I sigh.

"Logan, I must say you look devilishly handsome. May I inquire as to where we are going this evening?" I smirk at him as he seems dazed and looks as if he is about to tell me before he smirks back at me.

"I could tell you Ace but that would ruin the surprise. Now my Lady, your carriage awaits." He takes my hand in his and gives it a gentle squeeze. I give him a small smile.

"So which car are we taking Mac?" Using the nickname he gave himself when we were teenagers. (**I had too. For the sake of the story Logan joked with Rory at chilton about how much better he was than Dean and Jess.**)

"Who said anything about a car? I'm sure I said carriage." He looked thoughtful as his words sink in.

"Logan what are you…" But I couldn't finish my sentence as we rounded the corner and I saw what he meant. There was an old style horse and carriage, with a guy driving with a top hat and all.

"Logan, it's beautiful. Can I get in it?" I was so giddy, it was so romantic. He chuckles at me "I think that is the general idea, Ace."

I glare at him quickly before laughing and climbing up into the carriage. He climbs in after me and wraps his arm around me I rest my head on his shoulder. He squeezes my shoulder and I look up at him. He leans down and places a quick kiss on my lips and rests his forehead against mine. I could sit here like this forever.

"Logan…"

"Yeah Ace?"

"Are you going to tell me where we are going now?"

"I will tell you the first part now if you want. I thought we…" I cut him off.

"First part? I thought we were going to dinner."

"That's the first part. We are going to the park up here for a picnic, then the second part will remain a surprise for now."

"Picnic? That sounds so good." And I snuggled back into his side.

When the carriage stopped at the park Logan climbed out of the carriage and offered me has hand to get down from the carriage. I never realised he could be such a gentleman. With me he was usually kind and friendly but this was a different side and I don't know he would usually act on a date but he never really kept them around for long. Maybe this was him making an effort to be a boyfriend. Which gives me hope.

He leads me over to a picnic blanket with a bottle of champagne and from what I can tell Chinese take away boxes.

"Logan, you know me too well." I said as I sat on the blanket. He poured two glasses of champagne before joining me on the rug. He sits next to me and hands me a glass of champagne.

"I was going to cook for myself but I thought that if I want you to be alive a second date then I better not feed you what I have cooked." He chuckles and takes a sip from his flute.

"Who said anything about a second date?" but I laughed to show him I was kidding because I thought I saw a worried look on his face. "Logan this is perfect and it's only the start. This second part might not live up to the first."

He chuckled. "We'll see"

We ate in a comfortable silence and just when I thought I couldn't eat anymore, which surprised me, he handed me a fortune cookie. I eyed him suspiciously.

"Are you trying to fatten me up so no other guys will ask me out?" I laughed and broke the cookie. I ate it and read the message. I swear my heart almost stopped. It read:

_Rory Gilmore, I love you more than anything in existence,_

_Will you be my girlfriend?_

Tears started rolling down my cheeks. I looked at him smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I'll take that as a yes?" he asked as I pulled back. I nodded quickly before pressing my lips to his. I pulled back when I couldn't breathe anymore. He literally took my breath away. He pulled me to his chest and laid back on the rug, I don't know how long we were there but all too soon he sat up and looked at his watch.

"Ace if we don't leave now we will miss the second part."

"I don't mind Mac, I just want to spend some time with you."

"Come on Ace, let's get you back in the carriage, before we are here all night."

We went back to the carriage and rode around the park and headed back towards Yale, but instead of heading towards the dorms the driver takes us around to the theatre. Logan helps me out of the carriage again, and I curtsey for him, which he in then turn bows to me. I giggle.

"Logan, what are we doing here?"

"The drama club is having a performance of Romeo and Juliet. I thought you might enjoy some theatre." He holds his arm out to me which I willingly take, and we enter the theatre. We take our seats as the play begins and I rest my head on his shoulder. I cant believe how fantastic and romantic this evening was.

**A/N2: So that was Chapter 7. I will hopefully have Chapter 8 up soon coz I will start writing tonight or tomorrow. But I have work tomorrow morning so sleep will be required shortly, Finn's Date is coming up soon and I am thinking of basing it on a girl a little like a shy girl when it comes to romance but is just one of the boys. Let me know what you think. Keep reading!**

**The Aussie,**

**Jess **


	8. The Date Logan POV

**Chapter 8: The Date (Logan POV)**

**A/N: I'm back with the next chapter. I had a great response from the last chapter. I was thinking it might be a bit clichéd but I am such a romantic that I really didn't care, so I'm glad people like it. This will be the end of the date as well as the next day, starting in Logan's POV, may change to Rory and /or Finn. **

**I think I may include a lemon in one of the next few chapters. See where it goes, coz right now I haven't planned any of it except Finn's Date. It took me a bit longer than expected because I have no idea what I'm doing, and I've been busy but will have to see how it turns out. **

**And so on with chapter 8.**

**WARNING!!!!!!!: This chapter DOES contain smut.**

**Rory's lines (R&J) are underlined.**

**Chapter 8: The Date (Logan POV)  
**

I offered her my arm which she willingly took and we entered the theatre. She took the seat next to me and rested her head on my shoulder again. I wrapped my arm around her and kissed the top of her head. Throughout the first act I marvelled at how lucky I was to be sitting here with this beautiful girl. I recognised when the fifth scene in Act one started and devised a plan, as Tybalt left the stage I quoted Romeo's lines.

_If I profane with my unworthiest hand_

_This holy shrine, the gentle sin is this:_

_My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand_

_To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss_

I kiss her hand as she quotes Juliet's lines back to me.

_Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much,_

_Which mannerly devotion shows in this._

_For saints have hands that pilgrims hands do touch,_

_And palm to palm is holy palmer's kiss._

_Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?_

_Ay pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer._

_O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do._

_They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair._

_Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake._

_Then move not while my prayer's effect I take._

Then I lean in and press my lips to hers. She lets out a shaky breath as I pull away.

_Thus from my lips, by thine, my sin is purged._

_Then have my lips the sin that they have took._

_Sin from my lips? O trespass sweetly urged._

_Give me my sin again._

I press my lips to hers again this time sweeping my tongue across her bottom lip earning a whimper from her when I pull away again. It is now one of my favourite sounds. I wonder what other sounds could be my favourite. Just as my thoughts lead me down the wrong track, we break for intermission and I feel her hand run down my thigh to my knee which she squeezes.

"Do you know what you do to me Ace?" I whisper in her ear. We stand up and walk out to the foyer to get a drink. As we step out her hand brushes my hardening groin and she giggles and winks at me.

"I think I might have an idea."

"You did that on purpose you little minx." I chuckle. She grabs my hand and we exit the theatre and walk hand in hand back to my apartment.

After I close the door to my apartment, I push her up against the door knowing she can feel what she does to me. And push my lips to hers. When she tries to deepen the kiss I pull away and let her pass. She pouts and it has to be the cutest thing I have ever seen.

"Logan, I have to get out of this dress, do you have something I can change into?"

She gives me this flirty smile and I know she is trying to get me undone.

"Sure Ace, Hang on." I enter my bedroom and change into a pair of boxers and a wife beater and grab an old button down shirt for Rory. As I walk back into the lounge I see her trying to untie and unzip the back of her dress with out much luck. I chuckle to myself before handing her the shirt.

"Logan, can you help me please?" She whines while unleashing the full power of her eyes on me, like I could say no anyway.

"Sure Ace, How does it undo? It looked so complicated, I knew there was a reason I should have just gotten a little black dress.

"There's a clap at the back which is covering a zip, I just can't reach it, I thought you would know how to get me out of this pretty quick Mac." And as she said my nickname the dress fell to the floor, revealing that matching bra and panty set. My jaw dropped. She looked me in the eyes before slinking over, and whispered in my ear.

"It's rude to stare Mac." She put my shirt on, leaving most buttons undone, which looks so much better on her than me and walked over to the shelves with my DVD collection.

"What do you want to watch Mac?" She asks leaning over to inspect the DVDs on the bottom shelf, I swear she is doing this on purpose. I can see her panties and… is that… mind out of the gutter Huntzberger.

"Mac… HUNTZBERGER!" She gets impatient waiting for me to answer, waving her hands in front of my face. Lifting the shirt a little higher so I can see more of those gorgeous legs. I shake my head to clear my mind before answering.

"Sorry Ace, you pick. Do you want popcorn?"

"Ok. I still need to teach you the wonders of Charlie and the Chocolate Factory but I think that can wait for another night..." she trails off before continuing. "And you can't watch movies without some sort of snack, so yes I would love some popcorn, but you can't steal mine this time." She laughed, remembering the last time we watched movies here.

"Hey, I made that for us to share, it's not my fault you decided you wanted it all for yourself."

You know me Mac, you should have made more."

"Well at least I know this time, right Ace?"

"You sure do. Quick I want to watch this movie, and then another before I go to sleep tonight."

I run back across to the couch as she hits play, pressing my lips to hers just to get another kiss in before the movie starts. She rests her head on my shoulder and the movie starts. I can't believe she picked Dirty Dancing, but what can I say, it is a perfect date movie. Not that she knows this but I love it. When it comes to the scene where they are dancing to his heart beat she straddles me and buts her fingers over my heart and tapped her fingers to the beat of my heart, it was the sweetest thing, which turned in the sexist thing when she presses her lips and rolls her hips on top of mine, I let the low moan building in my chest before I even knew it was there. She pulled back still tapping her fingers on my chest before leaning in to whisper in my ear. "Logan, you know I'm not the kind of girl to sleep with a guy on a first date, but I need you, I need you to touch me, I need to feel wanted, and loved." As she is whispering her hand ghosts down my chest to my erection which is straining against my boxers. Even through the material it is the most amazing feeling.

"Rory, if things get to far stop me ok?" my hands move from her hips and rub up her sides, as I get closer to her breasts her hand on my erection gives me a squeeze and I cant take it anymore. My hips buck up into her hand and I growl as I push my lips to hers. I pick Rory up and she wraps her legs around my waist and before I can even take a step she is rolling her hips into me. It feels so amazing! I walk us to my bedroom, and lay her down on the bed. She pulls the beater over my head and then she moves to take the shirt she is wearing off, but I stop her.

"Leave it on Ace, it looks so good." I groan as I see her hands slip behind her back to take her bra off. Seeing her breasts half hidden by my shirt nearly brings me undone. Her chest is heaving with the deep breaths she is taking. I push her onto her back and press my lips to hers, forcing my tongue into her mouth. She moans back at me. Her hands tracing my chest feel so good that I am almost distracted from what I planned to do. Her fingers skimmed the top of my boxes and I groaned as I pulled her hands away. Moving my kisses to her neck I whisper in her ear

"No Ace, there is plenty of time later, right now is all about loving you." I bite down her earlobe as a low moan escapes her mouth. I release her hands as my kisses move south to her breasts. I take one nipple into my mouth as I massage the other with my hand and it's a perfect fit. I feel her hips buck up into me and she moans my name. switching between her breasts her hands grab my hair and pull slightly. As my kisses keep moving down my fingers slip inside the waistband of her panties. I look up and ask "Are you sure Rory?" She looks down at me and bits her lip and nods her head. As I slip her panties down I press kisses to the inside of her legs and kiss the other side as I come back up. I kiss the apex of her thighs and then up to her hip bone avoiding the one place she really wants my mouth. Her hips buck upwards and she whines my name.

"Logan! I need you…"

"You need me what Rory? You need me to go get popcorn" I place a kiss on her hip. "Tell me what you need Rory."

"Logan, I…" She hesitates. "I need you to love me, make me come with your tongue."

I press my lips to her core and I can see how wet she is. She squirms as I slide my tongue to her clit. She moans my name when I press down on it and I swear I almost came. She is just so sexy. I push one finger inside of her and then a second as I keep working her clit with my tongue. I can feel how tight she is and when she started bucking her hips more I knew she was close.

"Rory, come for me. I want to hear you say my name as you come." And that's what she did. And I had found my new favourite sound. I thrust my fingers into her a couple more times and then crawled up her body while she caught her breath.

"WOW" was all she said before she got a smirk on her face. She straddled my hips kissing down my chest and I realized what she was doing.

"Rory, you don't have to do that.

"But Logan, I want to…" As her fingers tugged down my boxers there was a knock at the door and we both froze like we were busted. And then we heard his drunken voice and cursed him.

"Oi Huntzberger, let me in and tell me how the date went."

I sighed and got out of bed, still hard from what was going to happen before we were interrupted.

"I will get rid of him and be back." I turned and walked to my front door.

"Finn if you don't leave right now I may kill you" I said as I put my hand on the door knob.

"That bad huh?" he answered back with as I pulled the door open to see a way to cheery Finn.

"Actually no it's going really good, or it was until we were rudely interrupted, go away Finn." I tried to close the door on him but he stopped me.

"Now now, there is no need to get snappy. I just wanted to check in. If all is well I bid you a good night." I locked the door behind him, and went back into my room to find Ace curled up on my bed fast asleep. There was this strange feeling in my chest, like I never wanted her leave and it scared me but then I realized its because I love her. I curl up behind her and fall asleep breathing her in

**A/N: SORRY! Really busy with work and uni and study. Cant wait for it all to be over…**

**That was my first attempt at any sort of smut and being a "mary" myself I had no idea. Lol. **

**This chapter has not been betaed because its been ages since I posted.**

**I'm thinking of starting a new story once I finish this one. Twilight characters in the plot of Avenue Q. If you haven't heard of Avenue Q look it up on you tube but be warned its for mature viewers only. My dirty mind finds it hilarious.**

**Thanks**

**Peace Out, Keep Reading!**

**Jess**


End file.
